A Meeting of the Thunder (English version)
by HeroWitch
Summary: Here is the English translation of my old story: A meeting of Tonerre. Beginning after season 3 of Supergirl, and before the start of Thor Ragnarok, Supergirl meets Thor the Asgardian, and a new universe much larger than she imagines. Soon, she will be confronted with a dangerous adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here is the English translation of my old story: Une Rencontre du Tonnerre.**

**Hello, being a huge fan of Marvel movies and Arrowverse series, I decided to write a story making a cross between all superheroes. Whenever I watch **_**Avengers Infinity War**_**, I can not help but imagine the heroes (**_**Supergirl**_**, **_**Flash**_** and **_**Green Arrow**_**) interacting with events. This story begins with **_**Supergirl**_** as a prologue to another story.**

**Begins after season 3 of **_**Supergirl**_**, and before the start of **_**Thor Ragnarok**_**.**

**On that, enjoy your reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Kara Zor-El. _

_I'm from Krypton. I'm a refugee on this planet. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. _

_I hid who I really was until one day when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect this planet I call my home from anyone that means to cause it harm. I am… Supergirl._

_Today, a few months ago, I defeated Reign, saved my friend Sam, the world and the future._

_Today, a few months ago, I said goodbye to my best friend Winn and the love of my life, Mon-El._

_I still do not know if I'm supposed to be happy or sad. But the life move on over and over again._

National City had become very calm since the events that had nearly led the world to its destruction. Since his victory against Reign, Supergirl had not had to do much except extinguish some deadly fires.

She had regained her identity as Kara Danvers and became involved in her daily journalistic life. She finished her article as soon as possible before suffering the wrath of her boss Snapper Carr. Once Kara's day was over, she resumed her role as Supergirl and patrolled over the city flying in the air.

\- Alex, nothing to report right now, it's quiet flat all over the city, announced Kara to his sister through a microphone.

"_It's going to change_," said Alex Danvers' voice, "_we've just captured constant levels of energy outside the city. It almost looks like breaches to other dimensions._"

This new surprised Supergirl. She knew gaps leading to other parallel worlds. She had met Barry Allen, aka Flash, from another land. Could it be that other people would seek to enter her Earth?

She just wanted to clarify.

"I'm going to take a look," she said, taking a turn in the air.

After a short flight, she lands outside the city, on a long plain. The kryptonian noticed that it was the same place where she had met Flash.

A dark halo springs out of nowhere, right in front of her. Supergirl already imagined seeing a new superhero land. Or not.

A chirping sounded all around her: fiery creatures came out of the halo, and began to cling to her.

The last daughter of Krypton pulled herself together and faced her enemies, yet too many for her.

She shoted laser though her eyes over the demons around her, but others made their appearance. Supergirl did not know how to get through it.

Suddenly, an object was propelled from the strange portal. He went through the demons, reducing them to ashes, at a speed faster than the sound, and crashed into the last demon attacking Supergirl.

She turned around and tried to identify the object that had saved her life. It was a hammer floating in the air. Stunned, she stared at the object, before he went back in the opposite direction to land in the hand of a tall man wearing a large gray armor, a long red cape and blond long hair.

Supergirl had in front of her a handsome man she had ever seen. Given her pace, she was dealing with a warrior.

The stranger scanned the surroundings with a surprised look.

« I came back to Earth? »

And before the kryptonian had time to ask him anything, a new nightmarish creature sprang up behind him and flew into the air. Supergirl tried to push her away, but the creature was bigger than her.

« Seriously, what the hell is going on? Where do all these monsters come from? »

The blond warrior came towards her. He used his hammer to hit the creature on the head, immediately reducing it to ashes.

« Sorry, for some time, I track down these demons in order that they bring me to their leader, Surtur, » he explained simply.

He said to her as if she was supposed to understand something. But Supergirl was more confused than ever.

« Okay, but who are you? » She said.

There, it was up to the warrior to be surprised.

« You don't know me ? »

« Should I ? A man dressed like you, I'll remember. With this hammer, moreover! »

« I'm Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. »

Supergirl was more and more confused. She expected to see a superhero arrive, but her explanations were very vague for her.

« Hum what? »

At that moment, Thor seemed intrigued.

« Have you never heard of me? Thor! The Avengers! »

« What's the Avengers? »

« You don't know the Avengers either? »

« I really don't know what you're talking about! »

The man named Thor looked around him with a confused look, and finally realized.

« Apparently, I landed on a different Earth than I left two years ago. Are there any great heroes in this world? »

« Just me and my cousin. I'm Supergirl. And if you tell me your story. »

An hour had passed. Kara had recovered her identity while chatting with Thor in his apartment. She had learned that he came from a great kingdom named Asgard, that he was the prince and also a God. The God of Thunder. She couldn't believe it.

And she had also learned of another Earth that had several superheroes in a group called the Avengers. Together, they had saved the world many times against amazing cataclysms.

« And so, you are ... a God? » Kara stammered, bewildered.

« God of Thunder, » Thor announced, showing him his hammer. « Mjolnir, my hammer. A unique piece. Made with a precious metal of a dying star. It allows me to manipulate lightning, and even to fly with it. »

« It's incredible ! »

« And you ? If I understand correctly, you come from a world called Krypton? »

Kara nodded.

« I'm Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton and I'm a refugee on Earth. My planet exploded. For a long time, I thought my cousin and I were the only survivors. But some time ago, I discovered the existence of a planet called Argo. I was able to find my mother, alive, and some kryptonians who survive there. And on Earth, I'm Supergirl when I have to fight hostiles aliens. »

Thor raised his eyebrows as he listened to Krypton's girl.

« You are very brave, Kara Zor-El! You have the makings of a real champion. »

Kara blushes at this statement.

« Oh thank you, I'm flattered. »

Then she decided to change the subject.

« And why are you, exactly, on my Earth? »

« For two years, I went in search of the Infinity Stones, that is to say, powerful crystals that can influence the entire universe. There are six. On Asgard, we already have the Stone of Space, which is also called Tesseract. On Earth, there is the Stone of the Spirit, which is currently in the hands of the Avengers, and I also know the Stone of Reality, which rests in the hands of a man named the Collector ... for two years, I have traveled all the cosmos to find the other magic stones without results. Recently, I have a dream in which I see Asgard falling into flames and this Surtur demon haunts all my dreams. I tracked down these monsters in order for him to take me to him. I thought him dead, killed by my father years ago. Apparently the rumor of his death was exaggerated. »

« I hope you can save your kingdom, » said the young Kryptonian, meditating on what she had just learned.

« I hope so too, » replied Thor.

Kara felt great compassion for the man. She had lived the end of a world, so she knew how he felt. She still remembered her mother's upset look as she boarded her ship. She thought she was coming to Earth to protect her cousin, and in the end she did not have to.

Then Thor got up.

« But I lost enough time, » he said, « I must quickly find Surtur and find a way to save Asgard. »

Kara nodded and accompanied the Thunder God into the meadow where she had met him.

« It was a pleasure to meet you, Thor, » she said, « I hope we'll meet again soon. »

« If the destiny led me to your Earth, it is not by coincidence. We were destined to meet and I think it's for a good reason. I am sure we will meet again soon. »

Supergirl remembered something that tormented her.

« Thor, about the Infinity Stones you told me they were powerful. What would happen if one day someone came to assemble them? »

« If that were to happen, then we must prepare for the greatest battle the universe has ever seen, » the Asgardian answered simply.

Kara put a chill on it, then hugged Thor.

« Be careful ! »

« Goodbye, Kara Zor-El! See you soon ! »

The Thunder God twirled his hammer and disappeared into the air. Kara watched him go away into the heavens until he was out of sight. She thought of what Thor had told her about Asgard, the Avengers and the Infinity Stones.

She was really wondering if she would see the God of Thunder again soon.

* * *

**I hope my text is understandable to you. Above all, don't hesitate to tell me if there is a word you don't understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first rays of sun began to hit the windows of the apartment, he was already preparing a beautiful blue sky over National City. The day looked splendid, and perfectly reflected Kara's mood. Since her encounter with the God of Thunder, the kryptonian had not stopped thinking about this other Earth where the champions were nicknamed the Avengers. She wanted more than anything to get to know them. She couldn't forget how beautiful Thor was. The most beautiful man she has ever seen. A beautiful supermodel, dressed in armor and a red cape with his incredible hammer.

_Oh Rao, Thor was amazing_, she thought in her thoughts.

She had just prepared a coffee when a wind blew loudly in her apartment. She turned around and saw a huge amount of energy dancing along a tear, which did not look like an interdimensional breach as she knew it.

Immediately, Kara took off her glasses and went into defense mode, when she saw three people enter her home. Among whom she recognized Thor, much to his delight, but it was a Thor different from the one she had met for several days. The Asgardian was now cut short, his beard trimmed, and his red cloak was almost torn. The other guest was a man, wearing jeans, a T-shirt, on which was written "Stark is the best" and a black jacket a bit too big for him. And finally the third person was a young woman who had a serene look.

« Thor? » exclaimed Kara, flabbergasted at the sight of the visitors.

« Kara Zor-El, »said the Asgardian with a friendly smile. « It's nice to see you again. »

« What did you do to your hair? »

«Oh, some creepy old man cut it off. »»

« And who is this?» replied the young woman, looking at the kryptonienne.

Turning to his fortune companions, Thor pointed to Kara.

« This is Kara Zor-El from Krypton, » he said with a theatrical gesture.

« What ? » said the man with the clothes too big for him, « Is she, Supergirl? »

A little embarrassed, Kara turned to Thor, with a slight nervousness.

« Thor, can you tell me what's going on? »

« Kara, there are my friends, Bruce Banner. » He pointed to the man. « And Valkyrie, one of Asgard's wildest warriors. »

« So, warrior Valkyrie said, we're going to save Asgard with a skinny guy and a little blonde? »

« Excuse me, but who do you call "little blonde"?» exclaimed Kara, outraged.

« Skinny guy? Bruce said, annoyed. I prefer the term "intellectual". I got seven PhDs. »

« Please," thundered Thor, his voice hard. Can we focus »

Once the silence was obtained, the Asgardian turned to Kara.

« Sorry to disembark unexpectedly, but I need your help. My people are in grave danger. My sister Hela is ravaging my kingdom. It's a demonic being, and having a kryptonian by my side could serve me well. »

For days, Kara had thought only of Thor, and now he comes back to ask for help to save his people. How to say no?

« You can count on me, » said the young Kryptonian, shaking her head. « What are we up against? »

* * *

Kara had regained her Supergirl identity, and left to accompany Thor and his companions. Together, they were now aboard a stolen ship on a planet-dump named Sakaar. Thor quickly explained the situation: his sister Hela, the goddess of death, had returned to Asgard, following the death of Odin, and had launched the Ragnarok (the end of Asgard's world). She had destroyed the famous Mjolnir hammer before sending Thor and his brother Loki away to the lost planet of Sakaar.

Finally they arrived at Asgard. Supergirl could see the stars reflecting in the windshield of the ship. And the sight she saw under his eyes tore at his heart.

« It's ... Asgard? » she said, shocked.

« I never thought I'd be back here, » Valkyrie replied with a neutral look.

During the trip, Thor had told Kara that the former Asgardian warrior had left the kingdom to flee a tragic and painful past and drowned her sorrows in alcohol.

The ship flew over the clouds. In other happier circumstances, Kara would have been delighted to discover Asgard in a better light. In appearance, the flat city in the middle of a floating island in space seemed lovely, but the houses were surrounded by flames. Instead of a paradise, the Kryptonian discovered a ghost town devastated: many fires, buildings in ruins and many dead soldiers. It seemed like all hope was lost. Kara remembered very well the dark days that preceded the destruction of Krypton. Reliving the extinction of a world made her unhappy.

« I thought it'd be nicer. said Bruce Banner sadly, contemplating the city through the windshield, I mean,not that it's not nice. It's just, it's on fire. »

« It's horrible ! » Supergirl added, her voice trembling.

« Here, up here in the mountains, » Valkyrie said, pointing to a holographic projection chart on the ship's console that showed the mountain where the fortress was located. « Heat signatures. People clustered together. Hela's coming for them. »

« How can we save them? » asked Supergirl, concerned about the fate of this divine world.

« Okay, drop me off at the Palace an I'll draw her away.» Thor ordered with determination.

« And get yourself killed? » retorted Valkyrie, anxiously.

But the God of Thunder was sure of him.

« The people trapped down there are all that matters. While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you three to help get everyone off Asgard. »

« How the hell are we supposed to do that? » Bruce intervened.

« I have a man on the ground," Thor answered, "he'll know what to do. He has the sword to activate the Bifrost, the rainbow passage between Asgard and the other kingdoms. »

« Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? added Supergirl, looking at the Asgardian. I could help you fight against Hela. I have already fought a lot of monsters ... »

« Believe me, Blondie," said Valkyrie with a mocking air, "you never measured yourself to the goddess of death. She is formidable and very powerful. »

Not wanting to upset Krypton's daughter, Thor gave him a friendly smile.

« I appreciate your help, Kara. But it's a matter between my sister and me, it's my fight, not yours. You will be more helpful in helping my people evacuate the city. Can you do that for me? »

Supergirl abdicated with a nod.

« I got this! »

* * *

Valkyrie put the ship on a platform of the Grand Palace. Thor came out and then equipped the ship with a huge Asgardian blaster.

« Now the ship has guns. »

« I'll take it from here, » Valkyrie assured him confidently.

The Prince of Asgard handed the warrior a bundle of cloth with gold and white plating.

« I found that in the armory. »

Kara guessed it must be a famous tunic of the Asgardian warriors, because the gesture seemed to move the young fighter.

« Good luck, » Thor said, moving away from the ship.

Bruce had the space transport take off, while Valkyrie gave the prince a last look.

« Your Majesty, don't die!»

Supergirl flew off the ship, and floated above Thor in the air.

« I will protect your people, I will make sure that they leave the city, I promise you. I was very young when my Krytpon world exploded. I wouldn't want yours to experience a similar fate. »

« That will not happen, I'm sure," replied Thor, smiling. I must leave you, our paths are separating here. »

« Good luck, Thor. May Rao help you.»

And she flew away, leaving Thor to confront his demonic sister.

While flying, she saw an entire migration of Asgardian refugees (composed of men, women and children) down an isolated mountain road, led by a black man. Supergirl landed in front of him.

« Is it you, Heimdall? » She asked.

"Yes," replied the leader of the refugees, shaking his head without surprise at the sight of the kryptonienne.

« I'm Supergirl, a friend of Thor. It is he who sends me to watch over you. »

« I saw you arrive with him," said the guardian of Bifrost, your help is welcome. »

Supergirl nodded and flew into the air, glancing around, making sure that no danger was threatening the group of Asgardians who were making their way to the bridge leading to the gate to leave the kingdom.

On board Sakaar's ship, Bruce was flying over the city, while Valkyrie was wearing the blue tunic Thor had given her. From then on, she was once again the ferocious Asgardian warrior.

The Asgardians had now left the city, and were taking the long bridge to Bifrost. Heimdall and Supergirl were leading the refugees along the long canal when the guard signaled to stop.

« What's the matter ? said Supergirl, surprised. Why do we stop? »

« Something is wrong, » said Heimdall anxiously.

Supergirl raised her head straight in front of her towards Bifrost. With the help of her kryptonian eyes, she saw what was preventing the walking of the advance. A gigantic wolf was blocking their way, making access to the gate impossible.

« Oh no, » whispered Supergirl, shocked.

The wolf grunted heavily, and tapped the bridge floor with one of its giant paws.

« Go back! » Heimdall growled, staring at the wolf.

Immediately, the Asgardian population turned around, uttering frantic yells. Far from them, the wolf began to darken right on them.

\- **RUN!** shouted the Bifrost keeper,

The Krypton's daughter flew away and prepared to face the giant evil animal. When she saw Sakaar's ship heading towards the monster and saw Valkyrie using the big blaster and firing at him. The shots hit the huge wildcat without slowing it down.

Supergirl took off in the other direction, flying over the Asgardians. As the refugees turned back towards the city, they had to stop suddenly ... because an Asgardian named Skurge was leading an army of dark soldiers and blocking their access to the city. Kara found that the soldiers weren't humans. They look like rotting corpses walking with swords and armor. The army of the dead of Hela, apparently. The goddess of death and her demonic army. With horror, Supergirl realized that they were stuck on the bridge between the undead soldiers and the giant wolf who was still wiping the Valkyrie shots.

The refugees brandished swords and fought against the army of the dead who attacked them. Vakyrie continued to shoot at the wolf, but unfortunately no shots came off the huge monstrous animal. The beast shook the shots, and resumed his charge on the Asgardians. Heimdall stood on the road, prepared to receive the attack of the wolf, with his sword.

_This huge beast is going to shred these poor people_, _I must intervene_, thought Kara in his thoughts.

Supergirl flew and landed alongside the Bifrost keeper, and prepared to attack the giant animal that was still rushing on them.

While staring at the beast, Supergirl saw the monster coming on them, when something fell from the sky, stopping the wolf's run. Someone rather. The kryptonian saw an inert human body on the bridge. She recognized Bruce Banner, to his surprise. Why did he jump from the ship to land on the bridge? Did he want to commit suicide? It didn't make sense. The wolf sniffed the lifeless body on the deck, then resumed his charge on the Asgardians. Quickly catching her mind, Kara concentrated on the giant wolf. She prepared her eyes for an attack of her thermal vision. While the wolf was only a few meters away from them, the beast was pulled back and thrown away by a green and angry form.

Kara saw, to his amazement, in the place of Bruce Banner, a green giant half-naked, three meters tall, with a look of great rage. She then discovered Hulk (the Avengers Thor had told him about, a green and angry monster) to utter a long, bloody and fearful roar to the wolf. The two creatures clashed in a duel, and both fell off the bridge to find themselves in the water below.

Immediately, the army of the dead attacked the Asgardians on all sides. Heimdall pushed them back with his sword, while Supergirl reduced them to ashes with her heat vision. She destroyed a large part of it, but found that despite her super powers, she couldn't defeat all the undead soldiers.

_I can't fight on two fronts at once, these poor people will die. Maybe I should have brought Alex or DEO's officers ..._

Meanwhile, the Asgardians piled up, so packed that some began to fall on the side of the bridge, dear ones catching up and going back.

Heimdall fought with his sword some soldiers, but was knocked down on the ground. While the Kryptonian wanted to intervene to prevent a demonic being to kill him, the latter was disintegrated by a laser shot. Supergirl then saw an alien in the shape of a stone, holding a big blaster. He gave them a friendly smile. Then another alien creature came to meet them.

« Hey man. I'm Korg. This is Miek. We're going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Want to come? »

Supergirl and Heimdall, both confused, looked up at the fog and saw the figure of a man wearing a two-headed helmet, arms outstretched. He seemed to float toward the bridge like a mythical angel of mercy.

« Your savior is here! » shouted the man to the Asgardian population.

The fog dissipated, revealing that the man was standing on a large spaceship that landed right on the long canal. The man was not alone, he had with him, several people like warriors, armed with gladiatorial weapons. Supergirl deduced that they also came from the world of Sakaar.

_Thank Rao!_

The man with the horn helmet and the sakaar gladiators jumped out of the ship and joined the fight against Hela's forces.

The man made his way through the Asgardian refugees.

« Did you miss me ? Everybody on that ship, now. »

At once the Asgardians took the narrow path that ascended the ship. The man crossed the crowd to Heimdall and Kryptonian.

« Welcome home," said the guard to the man. I saw you coming. »

« Of course, you did, retorted the savior.

« Who are you? » The Krypton's daughter asked, staring at the newcomer.

« I'm Loki, prince of Asgard and God of Mischief.»

« Loki like Thor's brother? » exclaimed Kara, surprised.

« Himself, and who are you, Miss? Another Avenger?

« No, I'm Supergirl, and I'm from Krypton. »

Loki stared at the kryptonian with a frown.

« I visited a lot of worlds in the cosmos, I never heard of Krypton.»

« I would love to continue this conversation, but it will come later. We must stop these undead monsters. »

At his words, the Krypton's daughter flew into the air, while reducing the soldiers with her heat vision. Together, Loki joined Heimdall, Supergil and the gladiators to fight against the invading forces of Hela.

While pushing away the dead armies, Supergirl suddenly saw a thunderous and gigantic flash that she had never seen, coming from the great Asgard Palace. One figure fell from a balcony, and another leaped into the air, releasing an enormous amount of energy, and landed on the bridge, destroying a mass of undead soldiers.

It was Thor, his muscles swollen, veins pulsating with electricity, he looked like a living storm.

Rejoicing, Kara watched the God of Thunder in all its power and joined him to disintegrate with her heat vision of the henchmen of Hela.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, ceci est un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire! Prendre plaisir!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thor, the body invaded by lightning energy, whirled through the air and burned several undead soldiers to ashes. While Valkyrie, who had landed the ship on the bridge, was coming to the battlefield, wielding her sword while sipping several demonic soldiers. Supergirl destroyed it with his heat vision and striking with monumental fists reducing them to nothingness. In the middle of the bridge, Heimdall was responsible for helping the fleeing Asgardian refugees get on the great Sakaarian ship. In the fray were Loki, Korg and the gladiators of Sakaar. The God of mischief killed several soldiers with his two long daggers.

The Kryptonian caught a soldier and sent him flying out of the bridge.

« I hope for you that you can swim, » she scoffed, letting go of the demonic minion in the water, good swimming!

In the water below, Hulk and the giant wolf fought in a colossal fight between fists, claws and teeth.

Above, Thor brandished electrified weapons and blew whole hordes of dead legions out of the bridge. Skurge was lost on the canal and saw the dead soldiers being slaughtered. He threw down his ax and melted into the crowd.

In the water, the wolf had managed to catch Hulk with his snout. He was trying to drown the green Goliath. The latter, screaming with rage, managed to repel the beast by swinging a masterful punch right in the muzzle. The wolf stepped back and reached the edge of the sea that stopped in the waterfall. The demonic wolf fell from Asgard into space, while Hulk clung to a rock so as not to fall, as the water fell on him.

Meanwhile, the Asgardians continued desperately to board the ship. Skurge hid under a long cloak and snuck into the crowd inside the ship.

Our heroes had considerably reduced the number of legions of death. Supergirl approached Thor, and found that Thor had his left eye punctured.

"Thor, your eye ..." said the kryptonian, shocked.

« It's okay, said the Thunder God, shrugging his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. Thank you for helping my people escape. »

Krypton's daughter nodded, while Loki came to join his brother.

"You're late," Thor said.

"You're missing an eye," Loki pointed out.

"This isn't over," Valkyrie added, joining them.

Supergirl followed his gaze and saw a dark figure walking quietly toward them. On the other side of the bridge, the goddess of death stood out to them, with a terrifying battle headdress bubbling with power. Having just come out of this huge battle, all were tired and wounded.

\- That's she, Hela? Kara said, with horror.

"Yes, my sister and the Goddess of Death," Thor answered with a neutral air.

Kryptonian, gods and Valkyrie huddle together. Hela approached them slowly.

« How do we stop her? » asked Supergirl, who did not leave the evil goddess with her eyes.

« Hit her with a lightning blast, » Loki replied, raising his finger to Hela.

« I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing. »

« We need to hold her off until everybody's on board. » Valkyrie suggested.

« It won't end there, said Thor, shaking his head, the longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now. »

« Thor, Supergirl interjected, if you can't hit her with your thunderbolt and without your hammer, I don't see how you can defeat her. Even with my powers, it will be the same. »

If Thor could not annihilate Hela, Supergirl couldn't help it either. How lucky could Kryptonian powers be in the face of those of the goddess of death?

« Supergirl is right, said Valkyrie, how do we kill her? »

« I'm not doing "Get help." », Loki replied.

Thor looked at Hela, who was always approaching them, then his gaze went to his people, who continued to board the ship. Then he seemed to understand something.

« Asgard's not a place, it is a people, » he said simply.

« What are you talking about? » said the kryptonian with a look of confusion.

Thor turned to her, as did her brother.

« Loki, Kara, this was never about stopping Ragnarok… it was about causing Ragnarok. (Addressing Loki.) Go to the vault. Surtur's crown. It's the only way. »

The God of mischief seemed stupefied, and finally nodded.

« Bold move, brother, he said, even for me. »

Loki went off to the saka boat, left by the Asgardian warrior, while Thor turned to Kara and Valkyrie.

« The only way to defeat Hela is to destroy Asgard. By releasing Surtur, the Ragnarok will arrive and destroy everything in the city. »

Supergirl seemed to understand.

« You said that Hela was pulling her strength from Asgard, so destroying your kingdom ... »

« We destroy Hela, » Valkyrie finished, shaking her head.

« Exactly, » Thor nodded.

Then all three faced the goddess of death who was still coming towards them.

« Shall we ? » said the Prince of Asgard.

« After you, » replied Valkyrie.

« Do the honors, » added Kara.

Thor, his body invaded by lightning, leaps into the air and lands in front of his sister, while repelling one of his attacks. Hela showed black weapons, similar to daggers to attack the Asgardian, but the latter invoked powerful electric flashes with the same speed and ferocity. While the Prince of Asgard was teeming with lightning powers recently discovered, the powers of Hela seemed to be also strengthened. Thor wanted to hit his sister, but she swayed back, dodging the prince who passed over her, and the latter was several meters behind her.

Supergirl and Valkyrie joined the fight. Both fought the goddess of death. Hela dodged the sword of the Asgardian warrior, grabbed her by the arm and sent him to Thor. Kara used her heat vision that hit the goddess in the face, but didn't cause any damage. She escaped without a scratch. Krypton's daughter swung her fist to hit her opponent in the face, but Hela grabbed his fist and sent him to turn to the two Asgardians.

Thor returned to the charge by dodging the attacks of Hela and struck her with her powerful thunderbolt, but this one avoided him while retreating, while attacking with his black daggers, which touched the prince Asgardien with the shoulder.

Meanwhile, the last Asgardian refugees hurried to board the gigantic ship. Heimdall was still on deck contemplating the phenomenal fight before his eyes.

« GO! GO NOW! » Thor chided at the Bifrost keeper.

The latter hastened to board, in turn.

« Thor, look out! » yelled Kara as she saw Hela levitating a black stone spear.

The spear touched Thor on the chest. Immediately, the goddess sent her to bow to Valkyrie.

The huge Sakaarian vessel began to start its engines, ready to leave the long channel of Bifrost.

After a ruthless struggle, Hela managed to harp Thor, and invoked a huge demonstration of his powers. A gigantic black needle from the base of Asgard's bottom popped out of nowhere, crashing into the ship, preventing it from leaving. Immediately, legions of death began to climb towards the ship to the horror of the Asgardians.

«Oh no ! » Kara murmured, horrified.

She got up to go and help the refugee vessel when Hela came to block the road. Supergirl, with fierce rage, threw several punches in his face, without causing him any injury, which amused the black goddess. She threw Kara to the floor with one arm.

« My darling, you haven't chance against me, she chuckled with triumphant air. Your powers are impressive, but you've met your match. »

\- I don't think so! Kara roared, getting up again.

She returned to the charge, but was harpooned by a black spear, touching her belly. The kryptonian gave a groan of pain. Always gloated, the goddess came to her.

« You can not do anything against me, she added with a sneer. Kneel before your Queen! »

Despite her pain, Kara giggled with amusement.

« What are you laughing at ? » said Helen, always jubilant.

Without disassembling herself, Krypton's daughter stood up, pushing the spear from her body.

« You want to play the Almighty Goddess! You proclaim yourself queen, but you want to kill your own people. So who will kneel before you when everyone is gone? You will sit alone on your throne with no one to follow you. »

« I will always have minions who will remain faithful to me ... in death. Now, sweetie, kneel before your Queen. »

« Never ! »

The kryptonian swung her fist in the goddess's face, and used her full-blown heat vision right in the face, which pushed her off to the deck.

On the ship, the first wave of undead soldiers reached the Asgardian survivors when several gunshots rang out. Skurge, armed with two M-16s from Texas, began firing at Hela's henchmen, preventing them from boarding. He destroyed the soldiers who were trying to get on the ship. The Asgardian ran forward, jumped off the ship, and landed on the bridge while firing on the death legions. Behind him, the ship began to rise in the air, freed from the huge black needle. Skurge continued to fire until exhaustion.

Hela turned to see Skurge, making her way through her henchmen. With a look of disappointment, she fluttered a spear that struck the Asgardian in the heart. Skurge was killed, but the refugee ship was now safe and far away in the sky.

The goddess of death held Valkyrie between her claws, but focused on the flight of the Asgardians into the sky. She was furious, about to unleash hell.

« Hela, enough », said Thor getting up.

Supergirl joined him, glaring at the goddess.

« You want Asgard? It's yours, » continued the God of Thunder.

« Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. Hela snapped with amusement. You can't defeat me, neither you, nor any of your friends. »

« No, but he can. »

At these words, the Palace of Asgard was destroyed, leaving room for a giant of flames that dominated all Asgard. He wielded a sword of fire. Supergirl stared at the giant with a stunned look. She had before her eyes, the famous Surtur demon.

« Now, I feel so small, » she murmured, shocked.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the giant. She didn't expect that.

« No ! »

All her attention was on Surtur, she didn't expect an attack from Valkyrie that threw her to the ground. Thor used his lightning, and Kara her heat vision, to destroy a part of the bridge where the goddess was pinned. The ground broke under it, and disappeared into the water, below.

The Surtur demon was still growing, totally dominating the city, brandishing his sword of flame.

« **Tremble before me Asgard, for I am your reckoning!** » he growled, swinging his sword, destroying an entire block.

Thor, Supergirl and Valkyrie had turned to see the gigantic demon destroy the city with his sword. Then the Asgardian warrior looked at the refugees' ship far up in the sky.

« The people are safe, she announced, looking at Thor. That's all that matters. »

After a look at the ship, Thor turned his attention to Surtur.

« We fulfill the prophecy, » he said calmly.

« I hate this prophecy », retorted Valkyrie.

« Me too, » Supergirl added.

« So do I, replied Thor, "but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela so that our people can live. We need to let him finish... »

He paused when he saw Hulk, who had returned to the bridge, making a grandiose straight jump on Surtur.

« No ! » Thor said furiously.

The green giant landed on the face of the demon, beating big fists on one of its huge horns, without results. The giant demon grabbed Hulk with one hand and sent him away. The green giant fell back on the bridge. He darted for a second attempt when Thor's furious voice sounded.

« Hulk, stop it you moron ! Just for once in your life, don't smash! »

The green giant looked at Surtur with a look of confusion.

« A big monster ? » he said, turning to the Asgardians.

« Hulk, let's go! » Valkyrie ordered.

Supergirl flew in the air over the two Asgardians.

« We need to go in the ship, Hulk! » she asked the green monster, wondering if he was going to obey her.

With a disappointed look, Hulk abdicated. He ran right over Thor and Valkyrie, took both of them in his arms, and made a huge leap into the sky. The kryptonian flew close to him and landed all at the sakaarian ship. Their trajectory was heading like a missile.

All were now in the space ship that was moving away from Asgard's lower orbit.

From the ship, Kara could see Surtur destroy Asgard by slaughtering his sword on the dwellings. Suddenly, a huge black needle rose from the water and crashed into the fire giant's chest. Surpassing the waters, Hela burst under a pile of huge black peaks, trying to destroy the gigantic demon, without results. The body skewered with peaks, Surtur totally dominated the goddess, which was only a tiny point for him.

« **I AM ASGARD'S DOOM!** » he growled, pointing his sword over Hela.

True to his word, Surtur fulfilled his destiny and buried his sword on Hela and the heart of Asgard.

* * *

As the ship moved away, everyone could see Surtur push his sword into the heart of their civilization, creating terrible damage. Houses, vegetations, all disappeared under the flames.

« The damage is not too bad, said Korg, the stone alien who watched the end of the world scene. As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a heaven for all people and aliens of the universe... »

But his great speech ended, when the huge sword of fire touched the crystalline base of the kingdom, there was a gigantic explosion. The whole city was disintegrated into pieces. In an instant, Asgard was gone.

« Nope, those foundations are gone. Sorry, » Korg said with a sad look.

Upset, Kara contemplated the remains of a divine world. She regretted that she had not benefited more from her friend's kingdom. His passage had been short. The destruction of his planet came back to him. Although she understood why the place had to disappear, she could not help feeling sad for Asgard. His gaze turned to the Asgardian inhabitants who were watching the remains of their homes with sadness. The women consoled their children.

Then, his gaze fell on Thor, who was lost in thought. He seemed to take into account all the decisions he had made that had brought him to that moment.

« What have I done? » he said in a broken voice.

Heimdall joined him with a calm look.

« You saved us from extinction," he announced to the God of Thunder. Asgard is not a place, it's a people. »

Krypton's daughter put her hand on Thor's shoulder with a sympathetic look.

« I know what it's like to lose your world. I was only a child when my planet exploded. If I can tell you one thing, your kingdom is gone, but your people are still here, and that's the important thing. »

Appreciating the comfort, Thor smiled gently.

Later, the God of Thunder had gone to heal his wounds in his quarters. Loki had gone to join him. They were between brothers, Kara wanted to give them intimacy. She watched the stars from a window, meditating on what had happened. Since the end of Krytpon, she never thought she would witness another cataclysmic destruction, but things had taken a different turn, this time. The Asgardians had survived, it was the most important.

« Asgard is not a place, it's a people » she murmured.

As the sakaarian vessel continued its crossing around the stars, Thor, wearing a black cover over his punctured eye, descended on the main deck to attend a gathering of Asgardian and Sakaarian refugees waiting for their king. The Thunder God watched his people and began to cross the crowd. His subjects made him a passage, allowing to pass. The Asgardians smiled at him, without much cheering, and bowed before him, humbly grateful. Wishing to be worthy to rule a throne, Thor remained serene while walking through the Asgardian crowd. After his crossing, he saw the captain's great seat, surrounded by Supergirl, Valkyrie, Loki, Hulk and Heimdall. In one corner of the room was Korg who was raising Miek. Kara noticed that Loki looked slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Hulk. The latter crossed his fists, as if he dreamed of beating him. Not caring, Thor advanced to the big seat.

« Your throne, » Valkyrie announced proudly.

Thor sat quietly in the seat, thinking about the weight of the crown on his shoulders. Kara wondered what it was like to be responsible for an entire people.

« So King of Asgard ... » Heimdall calmly said in a soft voice.

Thor turned to him, waving his hand to his people who were staring at him.

« Where to ? » replied the guardian of Bifrost.

« I'm not sure, » Thor said, looking at everyone around him, as if he wanted someone to make suggestions.

He turned to Korg, still carrying Miek in his arms.

« Miek, what's your home planet? » asked the king of Asgard.

« Oh, Miek's dead, Korg said, pointing to the purple creature he was wearing. I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge, I've just felt so guilty I've been carrying him around all day... »

Suddenly, the purple creature began to move in the arms of Korg, who looked happy.

« Oh Miek, you're alive! He is alive! he said to everyone before turning to Thor. What was your question? »

The King of Asgard turned to the stars with a satisfied look.

« Earth it is. »

* * *

**Next chapter will be the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This story served as an introduction to another Avengers and Arrowverse crossover story. I will now translate my old Infinity War story into English by introducing not only Supergirl, but also Barry Allen (Flash) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow).**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

The ship of the Asgardian refugees continued its ascent into space. Our heroes were the cape on Earth. Kara watched the stars from a window. She had decided to stay a little longer with Thor until she arrived on Earth. She knew how to get acquainted with the Avengers, the great heroes of this universe. The new king of Asgard had told him that he had not seen them for two years, and that he had no idea what they had become. Supergirl wasn't discouraged. She was going to meet new superheroes, and then she was go back to her home in National City. That would make him a great story to tell with his sister Alex. She was also thinking of talking with Barry Allen and Oliver Queen on Earth -1.

She stood in front of the window, with Thor and Loki, who had been silent until Loki broke the silence.

«Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?»

«Sure, Thor assured him, They love me there.»

Supergirl giggled with amusement.

«Let me rephrase, reiterate God of mischief, Do you really think it's a good idea to bring **me** back to Earth?»

The kryptonian knew what Loki meant.. Thor himself had told that he had come to Earth to make a bloodshed that nearly destroyed New York. She herself wondered if it was really wise to bring him back to Earth.

"Probably not. But don't worry, brother...I've got a feeling that everything's going to work out."

"You're a big optimist, Thor", agrees Supergirl smiling.

She told herself that things were going good on for the Asgardians on Earth, Kara would propose to Thor to lead the Asgardians to another Earth, for example the example of Argo, the planet of Kryptonian refugees. She was convinced that her mother could be their help.

Unfortunately, Supergirl never knew what was good for the Asgardians, because at that moment, a shadow darkens all three. Looking up, the three friends saw a gigantic ship dominate them. Never had Kara seen such a huge ship. He was somewhere to tell her that this ship was hostile.

It was not a good sign. Something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
